Durante nueve años
by korinne-san
Summary: En la relación de los hermanos Jaeger todo es muy difícil, Rivaille siendo el mayor odia a su hermano menor Eren, quien esta muy enamorado de el... Al ser despreciado por el mayor decide esperar mas de 9 años para ser reconocido como un mayor y estar con el sin ningún problema. Que pasara con Eren en 9 años sin ser amado.


Holaaa! Esta nena aquí! (? Sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de "Un corazón para siete"...pero hoy estaba en clases y me visito mi escritora interior y así que dije "como no escribirlo" y mientras más hablaba el profesor mas ideas se me ocurrían, ¡GRACIAS PROFESOR DE CIENCIAS!¡ Gracias! Nos vemos más abajo! c:

DESCLAIMER: todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, alguien que se está volviendo extremadamente flojo cuando se trata de dibujar bien un capitulo...

DEDICATORIA: Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, prometí que te escribiría algo y lo cumplí 3 Se te Quiere, espero que te guste está hecho con todo mi amor... ^3^

* * *

PROLOGO

Era un día tranquilo, se podía escuchar el viento y el sonido de los pájaros que cantaban alegremente hasta que un grito arruino todo, la gente del vecindario sabía que no todo podía estar tranquilo las 24 horas.

-¡MAAAAAAMAAAAAA!- era el grito de un bebe, bueno más bien un niño de cómo 6 años, Un niño de ojos color esmeralda que se veían con un brillo intenso por las lagrimas, con un sedoso cabello café y casi sin aire por llorar tanto.

-Haaaaay dios, ¿Eren estas bien mi amor?- era una mujer hermosa, una mujer alta de ojos café y cabello negro. Trataba de hacer que su hijo dejara de llorar

-Que no ves que está llorando, es obvio que está mal- lo dijo un muchacho de aproximada mente 12 años, con cabellos completamente desordenados color negro, ojos grises azulados. mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Rivaille espera, ven aquí ahora mismo, y Eren por favor dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Mientras que el más pequeño trataba de dejar de llorar, el otro muchacho se dirigía a su cuarto y cerrar con llave para que nadie lo molestara.

-Riva.-ese era el podo ya que aun no podía pronunciar bien todo-E-El me dijo que-volvía a echar en llanto-dijo que... ¡NO ME QUIEREEEE!

-A ver qué hago...-dijo la mujer algo preocupada mientras que agarraba al pequeño en brazos y lo abrazaba para que dejara de llorar. -Cariño, sabes que eso no es cierto-

-Eso no es lo que dice Riva- dijo en sollozos y gotas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?-

-¡shiiii!- miro a su madre con cara de emoción.

-De acuerdo- bajo a su hijo y lo sentó en la alfombra

-Dile que lo lamento-

-Eren, ¿tú hiciste algo?-

-Creo que sí, le pedí si me podía servir un poco de comida entonces cuando volvía con el plato caí sobre él y le manche su ropa, entonces me grito y le respondí, y... me dijo que no me quería-

-Al menos esta vez no fue nada grave-

-...-

-Está bien, ahora iré con el-

-Gracias-

-Jajá, quédate aquí- empezó a reírse mientras caminaba a la habitación de su otro hijo.

La mujer toco la puerta dos veces mientras repetía el nombre de su hijo más un "Tenemos que hablar". Cuando Rivaille escuchaba un "Tenemos que hablar" Savia que terminaría estando un momento a solas con su hermano a cambio de algo.

-Que será esta vez, necesito nuevos libros, pero también quiero un celular- pensaba mientras ignoraba a su madre por completo.

-Hijo... ¿me vas a dejar pasar?-

-Cierto, para tener algo debo tener una charla de diez minutos con ella- mientras pensaba se dirigía a su escritorio para sacar su lista de navidad. -¡mamá, ya puedes pasar!-

-Rivaille...tenemos que-

-Hablar, lo sé- decía mientras tachaba la lista sin que su madre lo viera.-puedes tomar asiento por allá- apuntaba su cama mientras destacaba y escribía, se tomaba muy enserio las cosas cuando se trata de regalos.

-¿Qué paso con Eren?- la mujer tomo asiento

-Nada-

-¿Nada?-

-Exacto, nada-

-¿Por qué estaba llorando?-

-No lose-

-Rivaille, dime la verdad por lo menos un día-

-Está bien, Eren me pidió un poco de comida, luego me la tiro y le grite y comenzó a llorar, eso fue lo que paso-

-¿Qué le gritaste?-

-N-no debiste haber nacido-

La mujer suspiro y miro a su hijo con algo de nostalgia

-¿Por qué no quieres a tu hermano?-

-Por su maldito apego a mí, nunca quise un hermano y menos uno menor- Se podía notar un poco de enojo en los ojos de el muchacho y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿Por qué tuviste otro hijo? ¿Por qué? Se supone que tu amor solo me pertenece a mí, ni siquiera a Papá, ¡SOLO YO!-

-Rivaille, yo te quiero mucho pero tu hermano también es de tu familia y si quieres que yo te dé más amor a ti, entonces dale tú el amor que le quitare-

-NO LO HARE- sin darse cuenta ya estaba gritando, y comenzaban a salir una lagrimas

-Vamos, sabes que si lloras yo también llorare-

-n-no *sniff* estoy llorando *sniff*-

-Ven aquí- la mujer estiro sus brazos.

El muchacho como obediente niño fue y abrazo a su madre

-Querías un celular verdad-

-S-si-

-Lo obtendrás cuando sepas tratar bien a tu hermano-

-está bien-

* * *

-Y así hijo mío, escondes las cosas sin que tu madre sepa donde están-

-esto algún día me ayudara-

-claro...-

-gracias papá-

-no hay de qué hijo- lo decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo y comenzaba a reír.

-Eren, ¿podemos hablar?- le dijo a su hermano pequeño mientras miraba a su padre con la mirada de "vete, tengo que hablar con Eren"

-Bueno, creo que iré a dormir un poco, Rivaille ¿Puedes ir a comprar cuando termines?-

-Claro- lo dijo en forma de "tenía toda una tarde planeada y tú me la arruinas con una estupidez así"

Siendo así el padre se fue y dejo a sus hijos solos llevándose las cosas de vidrio que estaban cerca de Rivaille.

-Riva, yo-

-Cállate, voy a hablar yo-

El muchacho guardo silencio y estaba tan sensible que con tan solo un insulto ya inundaba todo el cuarto.

-Escucha, lamento haberte dicho eso... pero si no quieres que vuelva a pasar no me vuelvas a hablar o acercar, sabes que es lo que me pasa con los niños pequeños, los odio y hasta que crezcas lo suficiente no te pondré atención, ¿entiendes?-

-L-Lo entiendo-

-Está bien, ¡me voy!-

Eren se sentía devastado y se encerró en el baño a llorar en secreto hasta el anochecer, a la hora de ir a dormir comenzó a pensar. El sabía que el amor por su hermano era algo mas que solo amor de familia, el estaba enamorado de él desde que tuvo conciencia, desde el primer momento que lo vio. Y así comenzaron todos sus pensamientos a juntarse en una sola idea... crecería hasta cumplir la edad necesaria para poder confesare a su hermano con sus propias palabras, y decirle a cara "ya no soy un niño, déjame amarte." Luego de unas horas aun no podía dormir, con tan solo 6 años ya tenía su primer corazón roto.

-Tengo una idea- lo dijo en voz alta mientras saltaba de la cama. -escribiré un diario, algo donde pueda mostrarle a Riva todo lo que tuve que pasar para que me amar- en eso el muchacho ya estaba felizmente durmiendo esperando el día de mañana...

* * *

Notas de esta autora: ¡muuuy bien! Me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que piensan de esta historia, esta inspiración me entro porque estaba comiendo dulces ácidos en clase y comencé a pensar en un persona que aunque no la conozca la quiero mucho, Ashy-chan esto está hecho con todo mi amor espero que te haya gustado lo bastante como para seguirlo!

Nos vemos en prontoo :3  
besoos...

Kori ;3


End file.
